The synthesis and chemistry of a variety of reactive heterocycles will be studied: PART I--Nucleophilic additions to reactive epoxides will be studied in relation to the carcinogenic activation of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons, and in relation to the total synthesis of antiviral agents potentially useful in the treatment of viral caused cancer. PART II--Model systems will be studied to mimic the mechanism of carcinogenic activation of polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbons by the flavin cofactored monooxygenases. PART III--Reactive crown ethers, macrocyclic reagents capable of both complexing and reacting selectively with substrates in nonpolar media, will be used in mechanistic and synthetic studies. These will include further studies of the mechanism of action of flavins in enzyme oxidation systems (see PART II) and the development of an efficient and general macrolide synthesis.